horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Boys
The Boys is a 2012 song by Nicki Minaj recorded for her album ''Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded-The Re Up ''as a duet with Cassie. Lyrics Punch line Queen, no boxer though Might pull up in a Porsche, no boxster though Tell a hater, "Yo don't you got cocks to blow?" Tell them Kangaroo Nick, I'll box a ho And they said I got 5 in a possible Don't go against Nicki, impossible I done came through with my wrist on Popsicle Man these hoes couldn't ball with a Tosticle, nigga Your lipstick stain Smells like a cheap hotel Diamond watches and a gold chain Can't make my frown turn around The Boys always spending all their money on love The Boys always spending all their money on love They wanna touch it, taste it, see it, feel it Clone it, own it, Yeah yeah Dial it, Dial it paper chase it get that money Yeah yeah You get high and fuck a bunch of girls And then cry on top of the world I hope you have the time of your life I hope I don't lose it tonight Bald head pussy got lots of juice Lop-sided on the curb so I block the coupes Watch the deuce Man I'm stingy with my cuttie cat daddy Did you ever really love me steebie, rr' Pull up in the rr' Wrist on burr Pussy on purr-purr I don't even brake when I'm backing up I'll swerve on a nigga if he acting up I done pushed more sixes then a play date Get money by the millions, fuck a day rate nigga Your bossed up swag Got them drooling like a new born babe The dollars in they eyes Got them blinded by a Masquerade The Boys always spending all their money on love The Boys always spending all their money on love They wanna touch it, taste it, see it, feel it Clone it, own it, Yeah yeah Dial it, Dial it paper chase it get that money Yeah yeah You get high and fuck a bunch of girls And then cry on top of the world I hope you have the time of your life I hope I don't lose it tonight I put all you bitches on to them good lace fronts Girls is my sons, carried them for 8 months And yes you're Pre-Mature Young Money to the Core I might give you a ticket so you can come see the tour Oh that's your new girl ? That's that Mid Grade Buck 50 on yo face with the switch blade Or the Razor Yeah the Razor She my son yeah But I ain't Raise her Goose me hater I get that Loose leaf Paper Them V-Necks be studded out T-Rex be gutted out Told Nicki be chilling them I'mma keep hurting they feelings Because you'll never be Jordan You couldn't even be Pippen You couldn't even be tripping You can't afford a vacation I'm out in Haiti with Haitians I go to Asia with Asians You mad dusty, you a lil dusty possum I just come through with the six like my name was Blossom You get high and fuck a bunch of girls And then cry on top of the world I hope you have the time of your life I hope I don't lose it tonight You get high and fuck a bunch of girls And then cry on top of the world I hope you have the time of your life I hope I don't lose it tonight The Boys always spending all their money on love The Boys always spending all their money on love The Boys always spending all their money on love The Boys always spending all their money on love Why it sucks #The laughable lyrics. #Nicki's voice is heavily autotuned and enough to grate on the eardrums. #The silly music video. #The lyrics objectify men. Category:Nicki Minaj Songs Category:Duets Category:2012 Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs that Objectify Men Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune